1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-enclosed, gas-insulated switchgear assembly.
2. Discussion of Background
Document No. CH-A 161 312 F from the Company Brown, Boveri and Cie discloses single-phase metal-enclosed, gas-insulated switchgear assemblies which are constructed using one of the various standard switchgear assembly circuits. Standard switchgear assembly circuits include, for example, the single busbar arrangement, the single busbar with an auxiliary rail, the 11/2-switch arrangement, the ring circuit, the double-switch arrangement, the various arrangements with double busbars, etc. A 11/2-switch arrangement with busbars located at the top has been produced with power breakers arranged with a very large offset. This arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 54 of this document. The three horizontally arranged power breakers, one of which is required for each phase, are in this case arranged separately and at a comparatively long distance from the adjacent phase. The two busbar systems are located in a region above the power breaker terminals in a plane parallel to the foundation surface and have a large intermediate area which is unusable. Such a metal-enclosed gas-insulated switchgear assembly occupies a comparatively large amount of space and, in this configuration, is therefore suitable only to a limited extent for installation in a building. The busbars are arranged at a comparatively high level so that complex and long metal-enclosed connecting pieces have to be provided for the electrical connections between the busbars and the respectively associated power breakers.
Document Brown Boveri Technik 9-86, pages 488 to 497, FIG. 5 discloses a metal-enclosed, gas-insulated switchgear assembly which has power breakers that are arranged aligned horizontally alongside one another in a row, and has busbar systems that are located above the electrical terminals of the power breakers. These busbar systems are located in a region well above and partially outside the region bounded by the electrical terminals of the power breaker, which point vertically upwards, so that the latter cannot limit the space for these busbar systems and, therefore, this arrangement requires a comparatively large physical volume. Once again, complex metal-enclosed connecting pieces are required for the electrical connections between the busbars and the respectively associated power breakers.
Owing to the predetermined geometry, such metal-enclosed, gas-insulated switchgear assemblies require a comparatively large amount of space. The comparatively long connecting pieces to the busbars also increase the cost of the switchgear assembly.